


Alec and his pumpkins

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec buys pumpkins... he buys a lot of pumpkins...
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61





	Alec and his pumpkins

“Alexander, would you like to explain to me why our living room is full of pumpkins?” asked Magnus, fighting back his laughter. Alec was sitting on the floor and it was very apparent that he was carving the pumpkins before he had gotten home. Alec huffed under his breath and stood up. Right, he needed to explain himself properly. He went shopping earlier that day and he got kind of carried away when he saw the pumpkins in the supermarket.  _ All of them looked so amazing, they were what you call the perfect pumpkin!  _ And he wanted to surprise Magnus - he thought that carving out the pumpkins was going to be fun and fast, but it was anything but that and he whined sadly.

“Ah,” said Alec and stood up, walking over to his boyfriend. “I was trying to surprise you,” said the hunter and Magnus chuckled. 

“Well, you’ve succeeded at that,” he said and again looked around. “I see that you were really going for that autumn look, huh?” teased Magnus and Alec’s face turned red just a little bit. He shook his head and placed his hands on top of his sides.

“It’s not that,” whined Alec.

“It’s not?”

“I mean yeah, but the amount of pumpkins wasn’t supposed to be the only surprise,” said Alec and Magnus arched his brow and waited for an explanation. “You know how Halloween is coming up,” whined Alec and Magnus, still fighting back the smile, nodding along. “Well, I wanted to carve out all of these,” he said and looked around. “I carved one and even that looks like shit,” he said. “The lady on TV said that it’s a fun activity and easy, but this isn’t easy at all,” he added and sighed sadly. “So now we’re stuck with these pumpkins,” said Alec and Magnus grinned.

“Aw, that’s so-”

“And they’re such perfect pumpkins too,” said Alec and Magnus was again cracking up. “So round and orange,” he carried on, looking completely defeated. Magnus laughed along and then sat down next to Alec, who was keeping the carved pumpkin hidden away from him. It surely couldn’t be that bad, could it? Also, he found it so adorable that Alec was fond of the pumpkins that he got. So cute. And indeed, they were the perfect pumpkins after all.

“Well, they’re perfect looking pumpkins, you picked out the best of them, didn’t you?”

“I did,” said Alec with a pout. “And for what? All of them will go to waste!”

“Well, I can make a mean pumpkin soup out of some of these,” said Magnus with a wink. Alec cheered up after that a little bit and he sighed. “And we can carve some of them together,” he said and waggled his eyebrows. “I’m sure that way it’ll be a lot more fun than doing it all on your own,” he said and then kissed Alec’s cheek. Alec’s smile widened and then he nodded again.

“You always know what to do,” said Alec and shook his head. “Genius,” he said and Magnus laughed.

“You’re adorable.”

“Not really,” said Alec and shook his head. 

“So!”

“Mmm?”

“How does the pumpkin that you carve look?” asked Magnus and Alec flinched. Oh, no, it wasn’t supposed to be seen by anyone. He should have smashed the pumpkin a long time ago, but how was he when there was-

“Ah, it’s better that you don’t see it,” said Alec and Magnus chuckled.

“C’mon show it to me, it’s okay, I won’t laugh, I promise,” he said and Alec gulped and then looked down upon the pumpkin that he was still hiding, taking a deep breath and in the end he slowly turned it around, his cheeks turning red and Magnus’ heart melted when he saw what Alec carved into it. It looked clumsy, but it was adorable and his heart swell with happiness and warmed up with love.

**I LOVE YOU MAGNUS**

Alec also carved in a little heart to that. Magnus chuckled and then looked to Alec, who was getting ready to stand up and run away, but Magnus tackled him back against the floor and he kissed him softly. Alec quickly kissed him back and both of them started laughing. Ah, this was so-

Perfect.

What a way to start Halloween!

“So you will really help me carve them?” asked Alec and Magnus grinned.

“Of course,” said Magnus. “I’ve always wanted to carve pumpkins for Halloween, this will be so much fun!” said Magnus and then smiled, looking around the room. They better get to work soon because they had a lot of work to do! 

“Let’s make some of them look super scary,” said Alec and Magnus grinned.

“Roger that, I’ll carve a duck into one,” said Magnus and Alec was again laughing. Oh, it was for sure going to scare his parabatai!

“I’ll make you help it look super evil,” added Alec on and all that Magnus could do was laugh.

It seemed that a fun Halloween was in store for him that year!


End file.
